


Connected Soul

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Clint are soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connected Soul

Steve is a scawny teenager,  
When he gets his words.  
They are across his chest..  
They say 'I can'  
This is a pretty common phrase.   
But Steve doesn't feel the mark burn.  
So he hasn't met his soulmate.  
When he crashes the plane, his only thoughts are an apology to his soulmate.   
He wakes up in the new world.   
He is distraught.   
His soulmate might be dead for all he knew.  
He feels immensely happy,  
When Hawkeye says the words   
And he feels the mark burn.

 

Clint is born with his words.  
They are across his waist.  
They say 'Then suit up'  
That makes Clint wonder who his soulmate is.  
His life isn't good.   
His parents are dead.  
His brother has betrayed him.  
And he hasn't found his soulmate yet.  
He is the unluckiest person in this world.   
Shiels is a welcomed change.   
He hears his words being said many times,   
But they don't feel right.  
As he is recovering from being mind controlled,   
He hears the words and feels a burn.  
The noblest man in the world is his soulmate.   
Maybe he is not unlucky at all.


End file.
